Diabetes Mellitus is an incurable chronic disease in which the body does not produce or properly utilize insulin. Insulin is a hormone produced by the pancreas that regulates blood sugar (glucose). In particular, when blood sugar levels rise, e.g., after a meal, insulin lowers the blood sugar levels by facilitating blood glucose to move from the blood into the body cells. Thus, when the pancreas does not produce sufficient insulin (a condition known as Type I Diabetes) or does not properly utilize insulin (a condition known as Type II Diabetes), the blood glucose remains in the blood resulting in hyperglycemia or abnormally high blood sugar levels.
The vast and uncontrolled fluctuations in blood glucose levels in people suffering from diabetes cause long-term, serious complications. Some of these complications include blindness, kidney failure, and nerve damage. Additionally, it is known that diabetes is a factor in accelerating cardiovascular diseases such as atherosclerosis (hardening of the arteries), leading to stroke, coronary heart disease, and other diseases. Accordingly, one important and universal strategy in managing diabetes is to control blood glucose levels.
The first step in managing blood glucose levels is testing and monitoring blood glucose levels by using conventional techniques, such as drawing blood samples, applying the blood to a test strip, and determining the blood glucose level using colorimetric, electrochemical, or photometric test meters. Another more recent technique for monitoring blood glucose levels is by using a continuous or automatic glucose monitoring system. Unlike conventional blood glucose meters, continuous analyte monitoring systems employ an insertable or implantable sensor, which continuously detects and monitors blood glucose levels. These blood glucose levels may then be displayed to a user to assist the user in managing the user's diabetes. However, as battery life drains from one or more components of the continuous analyte monitoring system, such as a receiver, data corresponding to the monitored blood glucose levels may be lost or become corrupt if the receiver of the analyte monitoring system shuts down due to lack of power in a rechargeable power source of the receiver. Additionally, noise produced by various components of the analyte monitoring system may interfere with a signal that conveys the monitored blood glucose levels.